vexing
by k00lgirl1808
Summary: This is a fic that i worte that i am not wirting any more becouse the real one is coming out. Any it has trasfers and a that junk read at your own risk.
1. prolog part one

Ok this one I have a great idea for if you do not like it tuff Call me Randy IF you review which I know you will Randy - yo Harry Potter can I own you Harry Potter - no J.K. does Ok get the point don't sue Mike, Hannah, Joe, And Kat do belong to me  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
It was October 31 1981 and a man left two children the age of 3 and 1 a boy and a girl, brother and sister at the social workers office (I could not think of any thing)  
  
Two days later  
  
The two kids are now in foster homes. The Family that they were living with is the Masons. Mike the older one is going to Pre- school for the first time with the Masons. The school is called storybook Pre-school. There teacher Mrs. Kat.  
  
" Ok class I would like to introduce Mike Brookings" said the teacher, Mike looked around the room for Mike Brookings because the 3 year old was sure that was not his name. He new Mike was his first name but Brookings not his last.  
  
"Mike what do you like to do for fun," The teacher asked  
  
" I like to fly on a boom stick with my daddy" Mike responded (boom stick is what he calls it)  
  
At this statement the teacher was in shock she knew who this must be but he was dead he died two days ago?  
  
The night Kat Evans whet home she was married to Joe Evans. They had just moved to the sates because they were in hiding. He had red hair and green eyes. Kat had dark hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Hi Joe "she said "Hay hun " he said back "How are you doing?" she asked "Ok um what happened to your sisters kids?" She asked "Ones living with my other sister" he said sadly "But she doesn't like our type" she yelled "The other to our in the U.S. " he said a little more happily "There well was this boy at school he was 3 in a foster home but he looked so much like James his last name was Brookings" Joe finished His first name was Mike" "Yes how did you know?" Kat said. "He is my sisters son at least one of them" he said  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
3 years later  
  
"Hello My name is Mr. Evans and I will be your first grade teacher" Said Joe  
  
"Today we are going to talk about our family" when he was done with this statement the selling had water coming out of. He looked over an over at Mike who looked sad. Then he looked at his class list and saw the name Mike Brookings and then looked up him he looked so much like his brother in law.  
  
"Mike what's wrong " he asked  
  
" I only have a sister nobody wants me I go to many different homes, " He said.  
  
Then Joe knew this was his nephew. That in 5 years he would get to attends one of the American Wizerding School.  
  
  
  
I worked so hared on that and I no it is not much but this part should be done soon.  
  
(Ok I redid that to work on spelling tell me if there are still mistakes and I will redo it agene) 


	2. prolog part 2 and last part

Ok this is the next part of the prolog, which is telling what has happened to my carters before this story takes place. This is not mine so don't sue.  
  
  
  
2 years later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok class welcome to your first day of first grade" said Mr. Evans.  
  
He then looked around the classroom to see a young girl in the middle row. Looking down on his grad sheet he saw the name Hailey Brookings. He then new who this was. It was his niece he had had her big brother 2 years ago. But this was different. This little girl looked just like his sister. He knew this was not a good time to talk about families. The hardest part was not to call this little girl Lily instead of Hailey.  
  
He thought of a plan. "Today are going to talk about our brothers and sisters," said Joe "Raise your hand if you have a brother or sister" was his next remark  
  
The teacher picked on Hailey first  
  
Hailey raised her hand "I have a big brother named Mike " she said.  
  
Joe looked up at the little girl all he could think about was his sister she had now been dead for 5 years. The little girl had cruel red hair and bright green eyes. She did not look anything Mike who had dark blue eyes and messy jet-black hair. He looked just like his father.  
  
After school a third grade Mike came to pick Hailey up from her classroom. He said hi to his old teacher and went to the bus. Mike was all ways looking out for Hailey they went to different homes every year. They got to stay at the same school though.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~3 years later  
  
It was July 31 and it was also Hailey's 9th birthday. Birthdays were never fun for Mike and Hailey They never really had friends or a family to give them gifts.  
  
Today they both woke up and Mike gave Hailey a candy bar for her birthday. They always saved up to buy gifts for each other. After they ate breakfast the went back to there room and there was a letter on Mike's Bed.  
  
Mike Brookings 1234 school rd Pinbrook, Oh Smallest bedroom Bottom bunk  
  
  
  
Letter says  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Mr. Mike Brookings: You have been accepted to Yellow springs Jr sir High school Of Magic. The sculled for the day at school is 8:10 School starts 8:25 end of homeroom 9:15 end of 1st bell 10:00 end of 2nd bell 10:45 end of 3rd bell 11:30 end of 4th bell 12:45 end of 5th bell (lunch) 1:35 end of 6th bell 2:20 end of 7th bell 3:10 go home A list of supplies is on the next page We know that you are living with muggles (non-magic flock) so there will be some one to show you were to get your supplies. He will be at you house at 11:00 on July 31. Pleas send your owl no later than August 3rd. Your princapal Mr. Fandon  
  
Supplies, dress code and Tarpotion  
  
All books will be providing. Number one size culdern (standard) Parchment Quill Ink Wand  
  
Dress code No hats Must were wizerding robs  
  
Transportation  
  
All students will ride to school on brooms. All brooms must have invisibility charms on them. First years before they know how to fly may come by flow Powder or parents may bring them to school. They will learn how to fly later.  
  
After those two peaces o paper mike looked up he was shocked. This could not be true. No this was some joke. He looked at the clock which red 10:55. He showed the letter to Hailey. She read the letter. It was now 11:00 and there was a nock at the door. Then a yell for Mike.  
  
He came down stairs to see a guy that he recognized as his and Hailey's first grade teacher.  
  
"Mr. Evans"?  
  
"Yes Mike" He said  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked Mr. Evans  
  
"I am here to help you get your school things" Joe said back  
  
"Do a lot of wizards work at schools," Mike asked.  
  
"No, I work for the U.S.A.M.O." he said  
  
"The what "Mike asked  
  
"The u.s.a magic organization " Joe said  
  
"So that letter was not just a big joke," Mike asked  
  
"Nope " Joe said "o" we better go get your school stuff"  
  
"Can Hailey come" mike asked  
  
"I guess " Mr. Evans said  
  
  
  
Mr. Evans took them next door and knocked on the door. He then asked if he could use their fireplace, which greatly puzzled them. He then told to step in, to throw in this powder and the yell Yellow Springs. He then explained that this was a way of travel called flow powder. He also expand that Yellow Springs, OH Is one of the biggest Magic villages in the country. The biggest is a town in Mass. Called Salem. There were also others around the country most had schools.  
  
When they got out of the fireplace they were in a Maine street of a town it had many shops. They got all Of Mike's supplies. His last thing he had to get was a wand. The shop that they went to was called "Wands -a-lot" there was know wand maker in the town but this shop had wands from all over the world.  
  
Mr. Evans showed them to a small crooner in the shop. Told them that these wands were Olavadners made in England. After he found the wand that fit him. He paid the man. They had money because their foster praents had given them some. But just enough.  
  
At school ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mike liked his know school only after a week he know this school for him. But hid Favorite class was flying. Maybe it was because he could fly so well he loved it he had passed his flying test and was know aloud to fly to school. Which was good because flow powder was getting annoying.  
  
He told Hailey much about school. He also told her about Harry Potter "the boy who lived " But the strange thing was that he also had a strange scar on his head like both of them. Things went good nobody really know what school mike went to. But life was good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*2 years later  
  
Hailey was clabbering her 11th birthday when an owl come in. She thought it was for Mike who got owl every so often. But is was for her she was going to go to yellow springs jr senior High school of magic. The year went well she was good in transfiguration unlike her brother who was better in charms. But she loved flying and was the best in her class. Her brother was in the 8th grade and she was in her 6th Mike had made chaser for the Jr high team and had been on the team senesce 6th grade. Hailey had made keeper on the Jr team.  
  
The year went good and they both had good grades. It was the day after finals and Hailey was in her last class of the day. She heard a voice in her head yelling for help. What was going on who was yelling for help how could she help them? That's what she was thinking about. She could see mist covering her eyes. Then a black the next thing she knew she was in a darkroom with a mirror there was a boy who she thought was her brother but he was about a year to young. Also when she says his eyes that were a green those were not her brother's eyes. She know this boy from some were but didn't know were from.  
  
Her head heart when she looked up at the other person. It looked like a guy but he had two heads. He was speaking but she could not here what about. Then he tried to heart the boy. The boy was heart she could feel that and was now screaming.  
  
The whole class was known staring at the screaming girl. She was brought home. When her Brother got there he was scared. Soon a wizaerding Doctor come over. When a looked over at the girl who stop screaming and was know crying in her sleep. Then he told Mike what he thought was wrong.  
  
"Does she have a twin?" the doctor asked  
  
"No" Mike said  
  
"Is there a history of seers in your family?" the doctor asked  
  
"I don't know my mothers name, no" Mike said  
  
" Has this happened before" he asked  
  
"No" Mike said  
  
When she woke up she told Mike about her vision. It did not happen agene until her 4th year at the end  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*3 years later It was the end of Hailey's 4th year. She was in her last class of the day when she passed out.  
  
She was in a grave graveyard she say the boy that looked like her brother agene. There was another boy there. They were talking but she could not hear anything. Then she saw them both pull out there wands. Then though the darkness she could see some one coming. The person was caring some thing. Then she looked at the thing the man was caring it looked like a baby. Then she felt her head heart if she was not already passed out she would of it was so bad. She could tell the boy was felling the same pain. Then she could not see and had blacked out then she heard the word "Avada Kedavra" she could not miss these words.  
  
The boy she did not know was gone. She says a big green light. (Ok she is seeing two chapters in the 4th book Flesh, blood. and bones the other is the death eaters)  
  
She woke up with a scream in her bed at the house she was at this year. Her brother was by her he did not look so good.  
  
"Are you ok " Hailey asked her big bro.  
  
"Just a head ache" Mike said "are you ok  
  
"Yes " she said then she told him about this vision. Ok this is the end of the prolog and it took me forever. Is it long enough?  
  
I want you to review  
  
lol 


	3. who's next

Here goes nothing This is my first chapter Is you have seen it before then its not mine get got it good Don't sue  
  
Chapter 1 Who's next?  
  
Mike and Hailey have been out of school for a week now. Every thing was going well. The family they were living with was nice. They also visited friends almost every day.  
  
Today was a Saturday and Mike and Hailey were going to find a summer job. When all of the sudden there heads stared to burst with pain. More specific it was a thin lighting bolt scar that the both had on their foreheads. The pain so bad that they blacked out.  
  
When they woke up it was one hour later and the family was on the floor dead. (Yes dead). Then Mike looked on the floor and there was a note. It said:  
  
Who is next  
  
There was a scull and a snake going throw it on the bottom of the paper. In school they learned that meant the darkest wizard there was.  
  
They decide to go to their friend's house. When they got there. They say a note on the door that said: Brookings are next. It had the same scull on it with the snake on it. Then they saw that there friends were dead there hole family was. The family had two kids a boy and a girl Mike's age and Hailey's age.  
  
Hailey was now crying. Mike was trying to hold back the tears that were now forming on his face. They either new that they needed to get away or they would be killed by the dark lord.  
  
"Ok that is sign of the you-know-who but why is he here in America I thought he only went after people in Britain. What does he want us for are we muggle borne"? Hailey asked  
  
All mike could say was" I don't know, but he have to get out of here"  
  
"Do you have that pass port you made for that muggle studies class you took? "Mike asked.  
  
"Yes I do, why" Hailey said  
  
"We are going to London, England" Mike said  
  
"But why" Hailey asked.  
  
" Have you ever looked at our birth certificate, we were born in a hospital in London " Mike said  
  
"Maybe can find some family there," Hailey said  
  
"Yes" Mike said  
  
"But how do we get there we can't travel by flow powder over seas, we can't Aparated, We could fly but I don't think that's safe. " Hailey said  
  
" You know how they Firborns (that was the family they were living with) always are going on busses trips both of them. Well they have these frequent flyer miles. They also both have been traveling for about ten years once a month to California and they have never used these miles." Mike said  
  
"So" Hailey asked puzzled  
  
"So we use there flyer miles to go to Great Britain" Mike said  
  
"Can we get in trouble for that like don't you have to be 18 " Hailey said  
  
"Are you scared to fly" mike thought up a quick excuse to get his sister to go along with his plan.  
  
"N.o no" she said very quickly  
  
"I think you are . but that's crazy have you ever heard a witch afraid to fly" Mike said. "A stare Quidditch player too".  
  
" No, It's not having control that I don't like that and it's like two hours with muggels or what if this guy who is after us gets on this plan and tries to kill us and we can't get out " Hailey said almost in tears agene  
  
Mike went over and gave his little sister a hug.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been 3 days since every body they had in their Ohio home had killed. Their goal was to get to N.Y.C. where their plan was to take off in 11 days they were traveling by broom, which would take about 3 days. They were flying though all over thee eastern part of the country trying to lose this guy who was trying to kill them. Right now they were in Vermont. They were staying in a small town with no more then a house that said guest. It was a mage town so they were able to pay money of the money that they had. They used the allies as Mealy Smith and Rob Smith, and said they were just passing though on they're way to see their aunt.  
  
They were leaving the small house and were going to fly on their brooms to Road Island. They had started there trip when suddenly the were pulled out of the air by an unknown force greater then there brooms. They were then knocked out before they could make any response to what just happened. When Hailey woke she looked at her watch were she find the date and time it was 42 hours later then when she was last awake. Mike was not awake yet. So she went to wake him up.  
  
"Mike wake up, wake up, wake up" she soon got her brother to get up.  
  
"What happened" Mike asked as he sat up from were he was sleeping which was know more than a pile of hay.  
  
Hailey looked around for the first time a saw that they were in some type of cave with a door.  
  
Before she could say I don't know the door opened and a man came in both the scares on they're head busted with pain. Then the man pointed a wand at Hailey "cruico" he shouted. Hailey was on the floor in more pain then mortally possible. Then it stopped suddenly. She knows what happened. The counter cures was only possible if done with wand less magic. It must have been mike that was the only one in his class who had that ability. But it was hard and took a lot of magic.  
  
They found every thing they were traveling with in a corner, Most of it they had shrunken and put in a back pack their wands were even still in there pockets. They got there back packs and brooms and flow out Mike going first and knocking the man over,  
  
It was a cave so they were out in the open very soon. They then found out they were in Main. The next 6 days were very boring but they did keep a close watch on what was going on the soon brooded their plan with no trouble.  
  
On the plan Mike read a book on the Magic world of Great Britain he had a plan. They slept most of the trip.  
  
  
  
So what will happen to the Brookings? Sorry I had writers block. Really bad and then I moved like a 1,000 miles away so I am back I want you to click on the little blue box  
  
lol  
  
ok ok ok I am really happy did you hear the 5th Harry potter book is coming out on June 21st there are two quest from the book  
  
"The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close and the drowsy silence lay over the large square house on privet drive. The only person left outside was a teenage boy who was lying on his backing the flower bed on number four."  
  
Ok here is the next but these lines I think are in every Harry Potter 5th year fanfic in some way or another.  
  
"Dumbledore lowered his hands and surveyed Harry through his half- moon glasses .'it is time, 'he said ,'fro me to tell you what I should have told you five years ago, Harry pleas sit down. I'm going to tell you every thing."  
  
My mom almost killed me for screaming when I found out the news any thanks and review 


	4. letters interlude

Ok here is more This is not my thing so don't sue  
  
Interlude chapter 2 letters  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore, Could Harry potter pleas come to my house and stay for the rest of the summer From, Molly Weasley  
  
Dear Molly, No I am afraid not at least not yet Professor Dumbledore  
  
Dear Molly, I am alive. I am coming back home. I do not know if I can visit. Your brother, Joe  
  
Dear professor Dumbledore, I am back in Great Britain. The "Brookings" is coming back. I am watching them they are fine Form, Joe Evans P.S. can I visit my sister Molly (not Petunia)?  
  
Dear Joe, Yes you may visit your sister but as a friend from school. She will need to tell Arthur, Bill, and Charlie because they will figure it out anyway. Professor Dumbledore  
  
Dear Molly, I can come but as an old friend from school. Mike and Hailey are coming. You can tell Bill, Charlie, and Arthur, because they will figure it out anyway. See ya soon, Joe  
  
Ok the next chapter will show the out come of these letters and we will find out more. 


	5. joe and and his family

Ok here is the next chapter Just don't sue get it got it good  
  
A/n-There is something you need to know before later in this chapter or the next. That is how I Perceive Professor Dumbldore. I feel he is the hardest character perceive and the only person who can get that right is JKR ok.  
  
Joe chapter 3  
  
The kid's had just gone to bed, Percy was in his room getting his things for work together for the next day. (He got an office) Bill and Charlie had come in for the week.  
  
Molly walked in to the room with a piece of paper.  
  
"Do you remember my brother Joe?" she asked  
  
"Yes" her husband, said "is he not dead"  
  
"No, he is not " Molly said "he his coming tomorrow" she paused "when he comes we say he is an old friend from school which is some what true."  
  
"Why is he coming?" asked Charlie  
  
"He was in hiding "she paused again " he was also looking out for Hailey and Mike"  
  
"But they died " Arthur said  
  
"No, they have been in the states" Molly said, " They are coming back "  
  
The next day Molly went to meet her brother in Digon ally. She meets him at the leaky Calderon.  
  
"Joe" Molly said as she looked for a red head man about 37 she found him sitting at a table, the table they always sat at when they were still at Hogwarts.  
  
"So is it true, Mike and Hailey they're back," Molly gasped  
  
"No Hellos" Joe asked hugging his sister (who was quite a bite shorter)  
  
"Mike and Hailey" she asked  
  
"Over there" he said pointing to two teens  
  
"Are they with you" Molly asked  
  
"No they came here by themselves, or so they think" He said  
  
"But Mike they will notices won't they" Molly asked  
  
"I have stayed away from them" Mike replied  
  
" Come on let's go every ones waiting" Molly said  
  
When they got back to the Burrow Weasleys greeted them.  
  
" This is Ginny, Ron, George, Fred, Percy, Charlie, And Bill." Molly said" and as you know from school this Arthur"  
  
" Hi Joe" Arthur said  
  
"Kid's I would like to meat my friend Joe, he went to Hogwarts with your father and me " Molly said  
  
"Hi UN. I mean Joe" Charlie said as Bill hit him in the shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at the Leaky cauldron were our friends are staying. But before we do that we must back up to the airport London, England Were we Find Hailey and Mike.  
  
"Never again am I going to fly on a plan?" Hailey complained  
  
"It was not the bad "said Mike  
  
" Ok lets get out of here' Said Hailey 'were are we going "  
  
" To the leaky cauldron" Mike said  
  
"Were "she asked  
  
"A bar" He said  
  
"We're a little young"  
  
" To go to this ally, Digon Ally" Mike said, " it is kind of like yellow springs"  
  
" What if they do not let us in the school' asked Hailey " what if you have to be pureblood or something"  
  
"Then we go back home," said Mike " But I think we will be aloud to go to school"  
  
"Ok" that was all she said  
  
They got through customs all right. They shrunk their things in to their backpack and said it was toys for their Nieces and Nephew. Then they went in a small ally near the airport. They unshaken there brooms and flow to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
When they got there:  
  
" Um we were told that we could get to this ally from here" Mike asked the old man with missing teeth  
  
"Americans Huh" he said, " What are your names" he asked?  
  
" Um Joe and Sally Rowling" (A/N I ran out of last names ok) (lol) Mike said  
  
"Your parents" the old man asked  
  
" Um were meeting our aunt in two days" Said Hailey saving the day  
  
" Would you know were to stay " Mike asked  
  
" Yes right here we have rooms" He said " Do you know how to get in to the Ally"  
  
" No, can you show us" Asked Hailey  
  
"Can we also rent a room form you" Mike asked the man behind the bar  
  
"Yes you may " said the man "but pay or the two nights right now ok"  
  
" Yes sir " Mike and Hailey said together  
  
They got out what was asked of them and then were showed to there room. It was now late and they were tired. The man who told him his name was tom Said that he would show them in to the ally tomorrow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear pro. Dumbledore  
  
This Mission is going well. I need to tell you something. Early this night two kids came in. They were American. They clamed that there aunt was going to pick them up in two days. They clamed there names were Joe and Sally Rowling. What do you think I am going to keep a close eye for god and bad?  
  
Aura Tom Took  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Mike do you think he's on to us" Asked Hailey  
  
" I have no idea" Said Mike " lets get to bed I am so tired " Mike put on some P.J. and Hailey went in to the Bathroom to get ready for bed. Then they both got on to a different twin bed. It was about 10 o'clock when they got into bed. They jet lag did not effect them at all.  
  
It was about 2 in the mooring when Mike woke up in a coaled sweat. He felt his face and there were tears coming from his eyes. The dream came flooding back: there was a women she had a small kid then there was a man He did not look like a man but the person that he had seen in an other dream then his scar stared to burn with pain like a red hot pieces of iron was being pursed on to his fore head.  
  
Then he looked over to his little sister who was still asleep on the other side of the room screaming and shacking. He went over and woke her up. She fails in to her brothers in brace crying.  
  
Little did they both know there was a boy who was having the same dream? No, No, No he screamed just seconds before waking up. When he did his scare was burning with pain. There was something strange about this dream there was a girl standing next to him Voldermort did not seem to see the girl. To Harry she looked like he had seen her before but just briefly in a mall or on the street But he never ever went to the mall.  
  
He knew he must right Sruris or Dunbledore. But right now all he wanted to do as get some sleep  
  
"Hailey can you tell me about your dream" Mike asked " Yeah: There was what looked like a mom and daughter. Then a laugh I Knew that laugh from some were, but any way then this man came but he did not look like a man he had a face like a snake. Then my scar stared to hurt. But the whole time there was a boy standing next to me but I think I was the only one to see him at first I thought it was you when you were 15 but he had different eyes. He looked like some one I had once seen on the street or in the mall or some thing like that. Maybe it was because he looked so much like you." when she was done she had Tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ok why don't we get some sleep" Mike said. But sleep did not reach any of them after a few hours of lying in bed they decided to get up it was about six in the morning and they were shown into the ally. Hailey loved shopping but did not go often and never had much money spend. Her first stop was the bookstore .She loved to read every chance she got she red.  
  
Then the Quidditch shop they were the best at their school and loved the game they did not bye anything but none of the brooms had the invisibility spell on them like all the American makes did. There was a spell book that you could bye to put the spell on the brooms.  
  
They wonder around the ally for a little longer and then about noon they went to the leaky cauldron for lunch when they saw a man with red hair who looked to be talking to a lady with red hair. They were probably sister and brother who moved away and were meeting for the first time in year. Then a strange thing they turned and looked at Hailey and Mike.  
  
"Does that man look familiar to you like you have seen him some where" Hailey asked Mike  
  
"Um now that you say some thing he does," answered Mike  
  
Lets go back and see what up with Joe and the Weasleys.  
  
They family had a big dinner and then Ginny, Ron, Fred and George Went to bed and Percy went to do some work he took home form the office. Everyone left went into the main room to talk.  
  
" So it's true Hailey and Mike are really here in the country" Asked Bill  
  
" Yes they are here but they are here because they are being chased by you-know-you they saw on the birth criticality that they were born here." Joe said  
  
" What about Katie" Asked Molly  
  
" We decided that since we came back we would take a week off from each other and visit friends and family" Joe Answered.  
  
"So what are you going to do now that you are back in England" Asked Arthur  
  
" Pro. Dumbledore offered me the dada job" Joe said " But only for a year of course"  
  
" It would be a record if you stayed more then that" added Bill  
  
Joe had been there about three days and every thing was fine. He was in the kitchen talking to Molly and this is about what they said.  
  
" So Joe are you going any were else this week," Molly asked  
  
" Um yeah I'm going to visit Lily" Joe sighed  
  
" Are you sure" Molly asked her little brother  
  
"Molly I think the reason I went was to get away from every thing that reminded me of Lily it was hared because as much as I would try to forget I can still feel her sprit every minute of the day. It is not something you can forget she was my twin we were so close when she died it was like a part of me died that day. I need to do this I think it is the only way I can get over some of this" And with that Joe was gone.  
  
Joe new exactly were he was going he had be there only once and the was for the funeral. He came to a newer section of the cemetery and went to a grave that a coupled shares. Lily and James Potter Loving parents 10/31/1981 Died with honor That's what the tome stone said it was so hared even though she had been dead 14 years the words were still painful. It was his little sister and she was gone had been for 14 years but they were twins and had a bond. HE was lucky he did not die because it is not uncommon for a twin to die when the other one has.  
  
He wonder what it would have been like if they didn't die if they had live Hailey and Mike Would not be running away from the only home they new as the were going to were they were really from. Hailey would know who the strange buy was in her dreams.  
  
" Dam that Voldermart" he yields to the whole cemetery.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
But speaking of Mike and Hailey  
  
They were right now planning their leave for the next day.  
  
" Ok at about 3:00 in the morning we leave this place and go to the three broom sticks in Hogsmead it will take about a day to fly there" Mike said  
  
" Are you sure this will work " asked Hailey  
  
" Yes, it's not that hared," said Mike  
  
They went to bed and had another disturbed night of sleep. Then at about 3 o clock in the morning they throw on a pair of jeans and got on their brooms and flow to the three broomsticks.  
  
What will happen next?  
  
As I start to get in to the difference between American and English dialect it is hared because I Have never left the USA  
  
And there are 2,172 words in this chapter. There is a little blue box there for a reason. 


	6. going back to school

A/N- how am I doing thanks for the constructive flames and the positive comets.  
  
Going back to school chapter 4  
  
" Boy get down here" yelled uncle Vernon  
  
Yes that is Harry Potter's uncle he is a muggle (non- magic people) And Hates anything Magic. That includes Harry. Today was one day before Harry's 15th birthday. Now Harry never really liked summer holydays because he had to stay with his aunt and Uncle. Who as you can see did not like him? Harry is a wizard and he goes to hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry were his two best friends also go. But this year's summer was going to be the worst because he had to go over to his neighbor's house for a whole two weeks. The Druslys were going to spend that time in Paris.  
  
Now Ms. Figg was this old lady who also happened to be Harry's neighbor. She loved her cats but that is what you would expect from her. She was in her late 60's and had a past that seemed to be what nobody wanted to know but Harry Potter is about to find out a lot different.  
  
So now lets flash forwarded to the next day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello Harry" said an old Ms. Figg  
  
" Hello ma'am" Harry said, Harry know this was going to be a week a steal cake and dead cats.  
  
" Why don't you come in and have a seat?" Ms. Figg said  
  
Harry could smell the old house and it reminded him of the tent he slept in at The Quidditch World Cup. He then sat down on the couch. He was thinking about how all relation to the wizard world were going to be cut off for two weeks. Oh this was going to be a wonderful birthday he thought.  
  
"Happy birthday Harry" Ms. Figg gave him a sweater box rapped up in brown paper.  
  
Before Harry could say any thing she stared to explain. " Your parents asked me to give this to you when they thought you were old enough some stuff in the box will be explained to you late" Ms. Figg said.  
  
"Waite you knew my parents" Harry asked  
  
" Yes I did from the time they were in Hogwarts" then she fade off with that  
  
"Wait you're a witch" Harry said  
  
" Yes and why don't you open that?" Ms. Figg said.  
  
In side of the box there was locket Harry tried but could not open it but understood he probably was not suppose to open it. There were also some pictures but the weird thing is that they were even all black or all white but not like they were over and under exposed like you need to revile them some how. This box soon becomes known as the misery box.  
  
Well know we need to rewind one day to our good friends Hailey and Mike Brookings %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
" Here we are Hogsmead" Mike Said  
  
It was 9:00 in the morning and they had just arrived in the small village of Hogsmead.  
  
" Lets go to that place right there" Hailey said  
  
" The Three Broom Sticks" Mike asked  
  
" Yep that would be the place," Hailey said  
  
They both went in side the three brooms sticks and first got some breakfast. After they ate they went to talk to the lady at the bar.  
  
" Um ma'am would you know a place were we could stay" Mike asked  
  
" Yes, we have rooms here " the lady said  
  
" Could we have a room here, " Mike asked  
  
" Do you have the money?" She asked  
  
" We will pay a weeks worth right now," Mike said  
  
After they got there room the went to get settled. They were tired but decide to look around the small town.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear PRO. Dumbledore This morning I had some Kids rent a room from me they looked about the age to be going to Hogwarts but they sounded America. I have never seen them before and they look old enough to go on the Hogsmead weekends do you have any transfers.  
  
Thanks Rosmerta  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" So Alubus have we any transfers this year" Minerva Asked  
  
" I don't know yet I think there might be two students a 5th year and a 7th year but I am not sure yet " said Alubus  
  
Just then an owl flows in to the staff room.  
  
" Minerva I think I need to get back to you on that" He said  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night at the Three broom sticks Hailey and Mike were sitting at a table at the three broomsticks playing exploding snaps when an old man came over to them.  
  
"Hello I am Pro. Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts" Said Alubus  
  
" Can we ask you about transferring to your school" Asked Mike  
  
" Why do you want to transfer to Hogwarts?" asked The Pro. " And don't lie because I think I will know "  
  
" The Whole story starts out two weeks after we got out of our school in The US. It was called the Yellow springs High School of magic. Well our foster parents " "foster parents " The Pro. Interrupted  
  
Hailey then continued were she left off " Yes the have been dead since I was one Mike was three. They died in a car crash. But any way our heads both our heads started to hurt and we passed out because of the pain. When we woke up they were dead we had only been living with them for about 3 months. Then we went to some friends house they were also dead. The only thing to tell what happened was a note that said Brookings is next. There was a scull with a snake going through it. So we came here on our birth certificate it said we were born in the UK. That's about it."Hailey told there whole last three weeks.  
  
Then the Pro. Gave them each a hogwarts letter and told them to be at the Hogsmead station September 1st 6 o clock.  
  
The next day was Hailey's 15th Birthday that day was somewhat fun. The next month for them was spent playing Quidditch with some local kids. They found out a lot about Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Lets get back to Harry Potter  
  
Harry had a rather boring time the next two weeks and did not even tire to figure out the box knowing it was not going to show him any clues.  
  
The Dursley finely figured out that if they just let Harry go to school they could get rid of him.  
That is the end of the chapter  
  
TBC 


	7. to hogwarts we go

A/N to Hogwarts we go  
  
" So Alubus do we have the transfers names" Minerva asked  
  
" Yes two Americans Hailey and Mike Brookings" Alubus said  
  
" Reason for transferring" Minerva asked  
  
" They have run away from Home" Alubus said  
  
" Should we not send them back?" Minerva asked before he could get a chance to finish.  
  
"There also on the run from Voldmart" Alubus finished  
  
" There family" Asked Minerva  
  
" They do not know most of it they have no parents their foster parents were killed when they were little they will find out the truth when they are ready" Alubus replayed " now I am going to check on the feast for tonight".  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hailey are you ready to go to" asked her brother  
  
" Yes I am now are you ready Mike" Asked Hailey  
  
" Come on we need to be at Hogsmead station at 6:00 we only have ten minutes to get there" Mike said  
  
They walked to Hogsmead station and got there right when the train did. There was a man who looked to be a giant who was calling the first years over. On there letters it said to go with the first years. They flowed the giant into some boats Mike and Hailey took one to them selves.  
  
After the ride on the lake there was taken to an entry way were they explained that they were going to be sorted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter was at this moment wondering why there were two students who did not look like first years were in the line to be sorted.  
  
"Do you know who those people are they do not look like first years?" asked Harry  
  
"There probably transfers" Hermione said  
  
" Wait Hogwarts can have transfers " Asked Harry  
  
" There was one in our 2nd year but they got sorted in to Ravenclaw," said Hermione  
  
" Same in our 3rd year" add Ron  
  
Then Harry's looked at the girl who was up in the first years line he knew he had seen her before it was his dream all his dreams he had had this summer at least the ones with Voldmart. Then it was a comfort like he had known this person his whole life. It was strange.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Hailey you all right" whispered Mike  
  
" I'm fine but you see that guy right there it is like I know him from some were like I saw him some were I think he was in my dream I don't know" Hailey faded out after that  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pro. Dumbledore was right now looking from were he sat not at the first years who were being sorted but at the two kids who's stares were locked on each other. He had a gift to see magic and he could see a lot going between these two students. Then any doubts he had were gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hailey Brookings " was called out she went up to the hat and it was about to say something and it stopped it did that many time before yelling Gryffindor.  
  
The same happened to Mike when the sorting was over it was time for the feast. Mike and Hailey both sat down. They just happened to sit by Harry and friends  
  
"So your from America" asked Hermione  
  
" Yes our parents are muggles and they got transferred here for work" Said Hailey  
  
" Were do your parents work" asked Harry " Kodak and is this 20 questions " asked Mike  
  
The next 10 minuets were spent in silence. The Hailey thought about it and some how she new who this guy she thought.  
  
"Are you Harry Potter " Hailey asked " the boy who lived  
  
" Yes " Harry said  
  
" So it is true" Said Hailey "It's not just a legend"  
  
" No Voldmart really did kill my parents and he's back in power," said Harry  
  
That Night every one went to bed but there were two people in the Gryffindor house. They both went down to the conmen room.  
  
Hailey was down sitting in a chair when she heard some one coming.  
  
" Am I in trouble" she asked  
  
" No I can not get any one in trouble," Harry said  
  
" Who are you?" she asked  
  
"Harry Potter" he said, " Is it Hailey "  
  
"Yes it is " Hailey said  
  
" Why did you lie about your past" Harry asked  
  
"How did you know I lied?" She asked  
  
" I have no idea it just do," he said, " I know you were being chased by Voldmart I do not no how by why did you lie"  
  
" We thought it might through Voldamart also we did not want a lot of questions about our parents because we did not know them they died when we were little " Hailey said.  
  
" I am sorry" Harry said soberly  
  
" Its all right I think you know what it's like you had to live with your aunt and uncle for so many years" Hailey said  
  
" I think I am going back to bed god night" Said Harry  
  
" Night Harry" said Hailey  
  
With that they both went to bed.  
  
The next day classes went well. Both Hailey and Mike were Happy to find Quidditch tryouts tomorrow and there was a keeper and chaser positions open.  
  
That night in the common room Hailey and Mike were talking about what they were going to do next summer.  
  
" Hailey we need to talk about what we are going to do when we get out of here" said Mike  
  
"Why don't we go back home" Said Hailey  
  
" We could do that but if were going to stay I need to work next term," said Mike  
  
" We should just go home," said Hailey.  
  
" That's a good idea but I either need to get custody or you need to be emancipated." Said Mike  
  
Quidditch tryouts went well the new caption was both Fred and George the tryouts had many people trying out but Hailey and Mike were some of the best. The results were posted the next day and they made it.  
  
That night the results were posted Mike got a note telling him to meet him in his office at 6:00 Friday night.  
TBC.  
  
Do you like this chapter is for Ami who keeps giving such good reviews 


	8. the truth is told

A/n I changed my e-mail so now you can e mail me k00lgirl1808@yahoo,com  
  
The truth is told  
  
Both Hailey and Mike were getting used to Hogwarts it was so big and it was a lot different then there old school at least they still learned the same things.  
  
For Hailey it was strange because Harry seemed to be able to tell every thing about her with out her telling him. She also seemed to be able to do the same thing with Harry. It was strange but yet it was like she knew Harry her whole life.  
  
Mike was now very nerves it being Friday afternoon. He had made friends with Fred, George, and Lee Jordan. They all told him it was probably just because you are a transfer.  
  
At ten to six Mike left the tower to go to Dumbledores office well at least to go to a stone gargoyle and wait there. Then came then the gargoyle opened and the Pro. Came down the stairs. He then motioned for Mike to go up the stairs were he was then lead in to his offices. Mike was then asked to sit.  
  
" Good evening Mike" said the Pro  
  
" Hello Pro." Mike said  
  
" Mike how do you like Hogwarts " asked Dumbledoer  
  
" Fine sir" Mike Said  
  
" Have you made friends" Asked Dumbledore  
  
" Yes sir" Mike said  
  
" Do you want to talk about anything? " Dumbledore asked  
  
" No er yes sir, Harry Potter is he like telepathic or something he seems to be able to read my sister's mind." Said Mike.  
  
"I think it is time that you know the truth," Said the pro. "I will right back"  
  
In the next 5 minuets the Pro. Came back with Hailey Brookings and Harry Potter.  
  
" The truth needs to be told I think it has been long enough," said the Pro.  
  
There were puzzled faces all over the room.  
  
" We are in the 6th age of the earth" the Pro. Counted " the 5th age is the age of Mage's in the age it was likely for any one with Magic to be telepathic. It was called mindspeech. It was found very commonly in twins after the age of Mage's. The gift has been very weak for many years now so about all twins can do is tell if the other is near and if they are in trouble But in rear times twins will have a complete mindspeech gift." The Pro, sighed  
  
Before he could finish Harry asked a question " sir what does this have to do with us" Harry asked.  
  
" I was getting there," said the pro. " Lily and James Potter had not one kid but three .Two were thought to be dead that night. They were really sent to America and placed in foster homes. One was the older brother of Harry by two years. They other were his twin sisters older by 31 seconds. " Said the Pro.  
  
The three faces were both filled with shock. Then Hailey said something. " If you had asked me about Harry Potter two weeks ago I would of said the legend. If you had asked me 5 days ago I would of said the boy who is in my house at school and if you would of asked me 3 days ago I would of said the freak that can read my mind. And now you're trying to tell me he's my twin brother. " Hailey then took a moment to breath and the Pro. Interrupted.  
  
"Yes that's what I am telling you and you both have an extreme amount of power when together and you should tell nobody about this" said the Pro. " We do not know if Voldmart is after you for who your parents are if it is because of Mikes wand less magic."  
  
" Hailey, Harry you will need to both get used to the mindspeech and learn to control it. I have talked to pro. Evans and He have agreed to give you lessons he also has the gift." Said the Pro.  
  
The next day Harry garbed the sweater box and his photo album. They all walked out to the lake and he showed them all them the pictures and explained about Sruris Black. Then he got out the sweater box and all the pictures were there and they were of the three of them when they were little some just of Mike and some just of Hailey. He knew the locket was for Hailey she was the only person who could open it.  
  
Harry knew it was going to be hared to keep this from his two friends but he also knew he had to. He got to know Hailey and Mike a little better the next week.  
  
His and Hailey's First Mind speech lesson was tomorrow, how was this going to work? What if he could not do it? All these worries Pro. Evens were the best dada teacher since Lupine so why should he worry.  
  
I hope you liked it  
  
TBC. 


	9. lessons

A/N This was thought over for a long time and has been changed a lot  
  
*Mind speech  
That night when Harry got back from the headmaster's offices his best friends came and asked him what the headmaster wanted.  
  
"So what did dunbledore want. "? Ron asked.  
  
" Not much just wanted to ask how my sinner went" Harry quickly lied. " I am really tried I think I am going to go to bed" Harry said.  
  
His summer dreams had stopped since he had gotten to Hogwarts. He was glad so he could now get some sleep. Unfurtantley they returned that night.  
  
~~~Dream~~~  
  
Harry was in a forest there were death eaters every were and they were talking about something. Then he heard Voldermart say "They Brooking's they are powerful make them join us they will be the down fall to Potter" Harry looked over and there was Hailey she was also having the dream or vision whatever you wanted to call it.  
  
"Mike Brookings can do wandless magic. He will be useful but yet he will be deadly if he goes to the other side. " Voldamart said again. With every word Harry could feel the pain increase in his scare.  
  
~~~End dream~~~~  
  
Harry woke in a cold sweat. Not able to sleep any more he went down to the common room to get some homework done (why do they call it home work they are still at school). When he got down there he was not the only one who could not sleep.  
  
* Did you have the dream too* Harry asked having know idea that he asked in mind speech.  
  
*Yes I think the one were he was in the woods and wanted to try to get Mike and me to join him yes I had that dream * Hailey said not knowing she had used mind speech.  
  
* So how do you like Hogwarts so far * asked Harry  
  
* It is cool, much different form my last school was we only went during the day and had the same classes every day. Then there is the fact that I found my twin brother, which a week ago I would of said is some urban legend. But I like this school I he castles. I am also scared that I am in danger here. * Harry saw a small tear escape from her eye. He then decides that a subject change was in order. * Where did you really grow up* He asked.  
  
* I went to a whole bunch of foster homes* She said  
  
* How many* Harry asked.  
  
*About two a year but I got to stay in the same school until I went to yellow springs high * Hailey said  
  
* Did you have friends at your last school* Harry asked  
  
*Yes I had one really close friend her name was Miranda but she was killed by Voldmart* Hailey Said  
  
* Is that why you left? * Harry asked  
  
* Kind of there was a note telling that the Brookings must die * Hailey said. * We did get captured some were in New England. *  
  
* Look it is 2 in the morning I think I am going to try to get back to sleep * said Harry.  
That morning Harry went down to breakfast with Ron and Hermione who seemed to be acting very strange around each other.  
  
Harry decided to intro duce Hailey Brookings to his friends.  
  
"Hey guys I would like you to meet some one. This is Hailey Brookings this is the transfer from the USA." Harry said  
  
" Hello" she said shyly she suddenly felt very self-content of her accent.  
The next few days went well that weekend they had Quidditch practice on both Saturday and Sunday. Harry soon found out that both mike and Hailey were very good at Quidditch. They had been on the highest Quidditch team in there last school and gotten to travel a lot. They had been all over the USA.  
  
Sanpe seemed to like to pick on Hailey as he did Harry. They could not fuggier out if it was because he knew there secret or just didn't like Americans.  
  
Classes went well and then it soon came time for Hailey and Harry to go to their first Mind speech lesson.  
  
~~~~Prof. Evans POV~~~~~  
  
Oh how do I teach Mind speech thought the Prof. Lily and I just new it? It came so natural some times we would speak in Mind speech on accident because it was easer. Whenever we talked to each other it was always mind speech even if we were sitting right next to each other.  
  
Then it hit him. They were probably all ready using it and just didn't know it. So he would just have to teach them to tell it apart form regular speech.  
  
When they entered he started out with a conversion about Hogwarts.  
  
" So how do you like Hogwarts so far Hailey" asked the PROF.  
  
" It is good, " she said  
  
"And Harry you are enjoying you return" said the PROF to Harry.  
  
" Yes I am" said Harry  
  
" Oh know I just remembered I forgot something in my office I will be right back. You may talk amoug yoursleves." And with that he was gone.  
  
Really the PROF was watching just out side the door.  
  
* Do you really think this will work* asked Harry * this whole telepathic thing*  
  
* I don't know but it sounds a little strange to me* said Hailey  
  
Just then the PROF walked in.  
  
"You did not hear anything we just said did you" Harry asked  
  
" No turns out you were both speaking in mind speech because if you just said any thing I could not hear it I was standing behind the door the whole time." The PROF said.  
  
" OH" Hailey said  
  
The PROF hen explained what need to be learned. They spent the rest of the time leering what mind speech was and wasn't bye the time the got done the could switch on and off between mind speech and talking.  
  
When they got back to the common room Hailey said good night and went to bed Harry went to say good night to Ron and Hermione.  
  
" Hey was up" Harry asked  
  
" Err well Hermione and I have something to tell you" Ron said  
  
" Were going out" Hermione quickly finished.  
C  
  
L  
  
I F  
  
H A  
  
N  
  
G  
  
E  
  
R  
Well pleas tell me what you think. Check my Page out for this contest I might have.  
  
Note to the title: Vexing which means annoying. That is what will happen my craters will be annoyed be all the confusion. Never mind I just liked the word and hated the old I Title. 


	10. Quidditich and Dementors

AN: what is the point of a cliffy I do not make you wait a month.  
"Your going out" Harry asked.  
  
" Yep we are" Hermione said, " Are you going out with Hailey"  
  
" No Hailey and I are just close friends and it will stay like that," Harry said  
  
" Hey guys I think I am going to bed ok goodnight" Harry said  
  
Then Harry spoke to Hailey. *I think Ron and Hermione are going to try to set us up so be wear. *  
  
While laughing Hailey said *ok *  
  
* Good night Hailey* said Harry  
  
* Good Night Harry* said Hailey  
  
Classes were going really well. DADA was one of the best classes and went about the same as 3rd year. Potions was still nobody's favorite class PROF. Binns was still so boring. And in divtions Harry's death was still being predicted.  
  
The next weekend was the first Quidditch Game was Slytherin VS. Gryffindor.  
  
The day of the match came. For a Quidditch Match the weather was perfect. Just a little wind the sun was shining it was perfect.  
  
The game started out slow but Mike would not let any of the slytherin make a goal. Hailey had made 3 goals. The game was 50 to 0 Gryffindor was winning. Harry then saw the snitch. He raced for it Malfoy did not even see it. Harry caught the snitch. Then he felt like had just fallen in to a pull of ice water and then the screaming came. It was different this time. Not my babes No not Mike Not my twins take me instead. Then it stopped. Some one must of used a patronus. Harry slowly landed still a bit dizzy from the Dementors.  
  
Mike didn't look to well either. Hailey had passed out and was still out cold. Mike picked her up and took her to the hospital wing. Harry followed close behind.  
  
Harry could feel something more was wrong then just passing out from the Dementors. It was like the Dementors were still there. Like they was still around her. Harry was then given some chocolate and the ushered out of the wing and back to common room Mike was allowed to stay being her brother and every thing. Madam Pomfrey didn't know there secret which was good and bad.  
  
Harry went back to the common room. Instead of the sitting with his friends or join the small celebration he sat in the corner. He did not want to face any one know would under stand he could not tell any one. He finally had family it was not much but he had some one but what if he lost Hailey he could never live that down. He had a twin sister and she might no live. He went to see if he could talk to her again. The first time he tried he kept getting what the Dementors were projecting. That is what he got again but yet he new he could find Hailey he just had too. He kept trying to talk to her finally he came throw. He found her.  
  
* Hailey are you ok* Harry asked  
  
*I don't know. I have this really bad head ach and I feel like I am going to pass out * Hailey said.  
  
*Ok I will be right there * Harry said  
  
When he got there he saw that Hailey was up and both Mike and Madam Pomfrey were by her bed.  
  
"Mr. Potter I thought I told you to stay in your common room" Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
Before Harry could say anything he collapsed with out warring. Mike quickly lifted him up on to a bed. And Madam Pomfery checked to make sure he was ok.  
  
She then put to and to together knowing the only way for Hailey to be able to wake so soon was some one with a strong mental connection found her and that would have to be a twin the only other people who had as bad of reaction to the dementors was Hailey and Mike. They came so oddly too this school. Yes then new Hailey must be Harry's twin.  
  
"Mike would you happen to be related to the potters in anyway" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
  
Mike went white. " Why do you ask?" Mike said trying to avoid the question.  
  
"Because I now have PROF that Hailey and Harry are twins. I will not tell do not worry" Madam Pomfery said.  
  
Mike let out a sigh of relief.  
  
The next morning Harry woke at the same time Hailey. He first had to wonder were he was the it all came back to him.  
  
* Hailey are you awake* asked Harry  
  
* Yes * she said  
  
When Madam Pomfery came in she made sure they were both all right and let them go to breakfast.  
  
" So Madam Pomfery Made you stay last night I see," Hermione asked  
  
" Yep she did Harry answered.  
  
The conversation went on somewhat like that the rest of breakfast. Ron and Hermione. Left right after breakfast and know one saw them until later.  
  
The later would be when Hailey was coming back to the library trying to fuggier out the goblin rebel suns. History was so hared for her here because she had not learned any of it before.  
  
She was walking by an empty classroom when she saw Ron and Hermione Making out. Oh this was too good to be true she thought.  
  
* Get a load of this Hermione are making out* Hailey said  
  
* No way I know they were going out but * Harry said  
  
* Did you like Hermione* Hailey asked  
  
* No I am not telling you whom I like so shut up about it ok* Harry said very diffusively.  
  
B U M P  
  
B U M P  
  
B U H  
  
What do you think is this absolute Mary-sue or do you like or should I stop it right now what tell me I need to know pleases 


End file.
